Royals
by Kames all the way
Summary: A competition that will change life for the better... or worse? But who do I choose? Should I accept the offer... or should I decline it? I swear these Royals will be the death of me!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there peeps! So yeah this is my new story that will be going along with Mute, so don't worry i'm not abandoning that story its just that whenever I get blocked in that story like with chapter 9 right now I want to have something else to do.

So yeah I got this idea while listening to the song Royals by Lorde. Though this story is like not even related to the song only the royals part obviously. So yeah this story will be chaptered and stuff. Anyways enjoy! :D :P

_**Royals~ Chapter 1**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

"Kendall Donald Knight, I swear to god that if you don't have someone picked out for marriage by midnight, there will be a choosing made by me and I'm sure you won't enjoy who I'm picking" my mom tells me for the hundredth time. I mean doesn't she ever get tired of saying that. It's not like she's the one getting betrothed.

I am the beloved prince of Leriath, a beautiful kingdom ruled by my mother, Jennifer Knight. My father is no longer in the picture since he died when I was only four years old. I remember having some good times with him, but not enough to fill the void of my pain, or the whole kingdoms either.

My father was an excellent king. He was never selfish or a tyrant, he always ruled with passion and caringness. I have to say, it's going to be hard filling in the role myself.

Along with my mom I also have a baby sister named Katherine, or just Katie for short. She is 16 as to where I am 18, at an exact age to be married. Katie doesn't even have to worry about that for two more years, so not fair.

"I promise i'll have one by the end of the day, just as soon as Logan comes back with a list." I huff out in annoyance.

I roll my eyes and continue to play my video games. It's not like there's anything else to do, considering my best friend Logan Mitchell is out in the village looking for anyone who has beauty beyond compare. I make him look for me because I'm too lazy to do it myself and more importantly I'm not interested.

Both men and women throw themselves at me so I would just need to pick one and be done with it, but at the same time I want someone who could actually give me pleasure.

Back to Logan though, he's been my best friend since pretty much birth. Both of our kingdoms are close friends so we always got to see each other and that's how the friendship grew.

Logan is a scrawny little guy. Not trying to offend him or anything, but he is seriously skinny. He has dark brown eyes that compliment his pale looking skin tone perfectly. Along with his spiky dark brown hair that never seems to be flat.

Logan is also the most nerdy guy you will ever meet. He's a brainiac, but he still has some good fun moments in him, it just takes someone like me to bring that side out.

I have to say that I might've even considered him or my marriage, but he's already betrothed to Carlos Peña, a villager from his kingdom.

I met the guy and I have to say he's way too energetic, even for me. Along with his dark brown eyes that gleam with mischief, I don't know how Logan plans on controlling that one. Just thinking about it gives me a headache.

Today I knew that I finally had to make up my mind and that if I didn't my mom would and I definitely don't want that so I made sure Logan comes back with at least one possible candidate.

"No, not Logan Kendall, you! You need to go out there right now and pick someone to marry or I will decide for you now!" she says, as she points towards that castle gates.

I let out a large sigh and get up from my cotton couch, which I must say is very comfortable. "Fine!" I say as I storm out of the video game room and rush up the stairs towards my room, or should I say suite.

I immediately make my way towards my walk in closet and start to search for something, anything to wear. It's not like people care about what I wear, hell I could be wearing a cardboard box and they would still throw themselves at me.

I grab out a green V-neck and some dark black jeans to go with the shirt. I also take my black and green vans from the closet and start getting dressed. I didn't want to go through the hassle of getting into formal dressing so this will have to do. After my coronation formal wear is all I'll be able to wear either way.

After stripping myself of my lying around clothes, I switched into my outfit and made my way towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out. Afterwards taking some green mint mouthwash and gurgling it down my throat before spitting it back out. It burned in my mouth a bit, but I just rinsed my mouth with a bit of water to make some of the burning sensation fade, which thankfully it did.

I looked into the mirror and saw that my dirty blond hair was sticking up at all odd angles. I got a brush out and splashed some water on my hair before brushing it backwards. Then applying some gel to make sure it stayed in place as well as a bit of hair spray for good measure. I don't want to have a hair malfunction in front of all my future peasants after all.

It's probably rude to call them peasants, but that is what they are after all. They are the people who bow down to each one of my desires so it's sorta hard to not think of them with any other phrase.

I let out a sigh as I exit the bathroom and dry my face off with a towel and throw it on the floor. Someone will pick it up eventually, after all that's what servants are for.

"I'll be back once I found who I want" I say as I pass my mother's room. I hear an okay and make my way towards the castle doors. Once I get there I greet the guard and exit the castle grounds.

Normally I would have guards all around me, but I guess mother told them that it wasn't necessary for where I was going. That means that I'll actually have to talk to the people, ew. I'm not saying that they're disgusting or anything, but sometimes they just annoy the fuck out of me.

* * *

As I make my way down the streets people are already starting to notice my appearance. I should've known that I wouldn't even last two seconds, is it really that much to ask for? Oh well, looks like it's time to put on that prince charming smile and find myself a man or woman, whoever grabs my attention the most.

It's actually interesting how nobody really cares if I marry a man or woman, I still find it weird, though I'm not saying I wouldn't marry a guy cause I find Logan attractive, so that say's something at least. It means that at least im not totally against the idea, and as shown my mother doesn't either, as long as I get married. I wonder if she would even care if I just picked a rock and married it, probably not as long as I go through with the marriage.

As I finally get the energy to smile, more and more people start to crowd my walk way. Not being directly in front of me, but still too close for my liking. I guess this would be a perfect time to start the search.

The more I look through the crowd, the more disappointed I am. I mean come on is it really that hard to find someone that's the least bit attractive. Do I really have to stand up on a chair or something just to be able to see better.

I then notice that people are also crowding on the other side of the streets. I actually am a bit interested so I make my way over to see what the commotion is about, but once I do see what it is, I wished I didn't come over at all.

There standing in the middle of the crowd is Jett Stetson, the largest asshole in the world. For one main reason, that being that his family and my family shear this kingdom. Apparently both our blood lines built this kingdom from the ground, which caused there to be two royal families, The Stetsons and The Knight's. This meaning that our families shared the castle, which in turned caused me to have to grow up with that son of a bitch.

He is the most arrogant and jerkish asshole in the entire mother fucking world. Why can't he just jump off a cliff, that would honestly make my life easier.

Not to mention that my people love him just as much as me just for the simple fact that he was handsome, which even I will admit that it's true. Still that doesn't make me like him anymore than enough to not punch him in the face when I see him in the halls of the castle.

"Well well, if it isn't Kendall Knight. Now what in god's green earth are you doing here at this fine hour?" Jett said, while looking at me with his signature smirk. Of course this had no effect on me because I have already seen his bitchy side, a side none of these people have seen and will probably never meet because Jett wouldn't allow that. The people quickly made a path for us to walk through, but of course I just stood there and waited for him to come to me.

"Well as you know, coronation day is close by so my mother thought that this would be a good time to finally pick my lovely fiancé' from among my people. Question is what are you doing here?" I said, as I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him the fakest smile I could paste on my face without looking as though I was constipated.

"Funny you should say that, considering I was doing the same thing" Jett said, while grinning.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck" I said, while dropping my arms and reaching my hand out.

"As to you" he said, while shaking my hand, his icy blue eyes saying something entirely different, but I couldn't judge considering mine were probably saying the same thing, game on!

_**Crash!**_

Suddenly, I felt something crash into me and I fell to the floor along with Jett.

* * *

_**James' POV:**_

"James get to work!" my mom said as she entered my room and started to shake me until I woke up. I opened my eyes to see my mother dressed in her rags as usual.

Her usually bright hazel eyes, dull and lifeless, been the same for a while now. Her pale skin looking so fragile from so much overworking done by her. Not that we could live any other way considering our situation.

The kingdom has been like this ever since King Robert Knight died. I don't remember him much since I was only 5 when he died, but I sure do remember how my mother's smile was brighter, how her eyes had more life and color in them, how she had her tan skin, so beautiful. Not only that but she looks as skinny as a stick from not eating enough, her giving me her food is not helping that cause. She claims that I need it more if I want to "impress" the royal prince's and get a chance of becoming their husband. She used to have a perfectly curved body and a gorgeous heap of light brown locks. Now she has none of it, thanks to those fucking royal families.

It's like they don't give a single fuck about the village just because they're rich, but they need to understand that not everybody can live like them. It angers me to no end how they think they can just smile and wave and the people would be happy. Do they not live exactly like us, or are they living better.

I think not considering the conditions of the old, run down houses at every turn you take. Are the royal families really that fucking blind?! I feel extremely bad for whoever gets chosen to marry the two prince's, though those two would probably be crying with joy seeing as whenever the prince's come around they basically throw themselves at them. I'll never understand their reasoning, other than the obvious riches and the "handsome" husband. I'm not trying to say that they're not handsome cause they are, but not enough to make me practically maul everyone who tries to touch them before me, im serious, I've seen it happening, it's a shame really.

I get up from my dirty, run down mattress and nod at my mother before fixing up the bed and heading towards the bathroom. It isn't very far since this is a very tiny home, but it's the only affordable place at the moment.

The paint on the walls is all scratched up and filled with holes. The floor being all creaky and some of the wooden boards risen. As well as many holes in the ceiling, which means rainy days aren't exactly a blast.

I wash my face with the water from the water filled bucket. We can't even afford to have running water which means everyday I have to go to the lake and fill up about five full buckets of water, the lake being on the other side of the kingdom, and bringing it back home to my mother. Not only that, but I also have to work for some pervert down by the blacksmith store to help out with the spendings. These working days are the ones I dread the most, the bucket thing not so much, but the harassment from my boss is seriously getting on my last nerve. I can never say anything though because if I do I'll get fired and we really can't afford me not having a job. Times like these are hard.

I look at my reflection in the mirror and see my mother all over again, well some parts at least. For instance, my bright hazel eyes aren't as bright anymore, but my skin is still tan from all the working in the sun. My hair is the same light brown color, only my locks are silkier than hers and thinner. My body shape is in total a completely different story than hers as well. I have rippling arm muscles, gotten by all my hard work, and a flat stomach, but not from being skinny, it's actually from working out and gaining an 8-pack. It really helps when trying to get something you want from a lady, just turn on my Diamond charm and the rest is history.

I brush my teeth with some worn out toothbrush and strip myself of my dirty, ragged clothes. I step into a small tub and take a bucket of water with me.

I pour some of the water onto my skin and start to rub my body with some soap, or what's left of it at least. After getting my body all soaped up I pick up the bucket and dump the water above my head and make sure no soap remains on my body as I step out from the tub and grab the towel on top of the sink. I rub the towel all over my body until I'm completely dry, then dry my hair while styling it at the same time.

I tried my best to make sure my hair would stay still, but it's not really worth it in the end since I'm going to get all sweaty anyways, but it feels good to look presentable for at least one minute a day. Though im not sure that's a problem since whenever I walk down the street I always see people gazing at me and them actually coming up to me and telling me I'm hot, but I never pay attention to any of it since I don't really have time to start a family.

I grab some blue boxer-briefs and slip them up my legs and past my thighs until its securely covering my lower regions. Then I take out some shorts since today was about 90 degrees outside, meaning I'm so not taking a shirt with me today. Of course that means more molesting from my boss, but that also means more stares from admire's.

After tugging up the shorts, which fit me a bit tight if I do say so myself, I make my way towards the tiny space that had our fridge and took out a small slice of bread to gobble down before heading out. As I finished the bread my mother entered the "kitchen" and started to wash some dishes from the night before.

"So, I heard that both prince's are out here in the village today looking for their future king or queen" my mom said, as she finished up the small amount of dishes in the sink and sat down in front of me. I rolled my eyes at the thought of someone actually getting chosen to marry the arrogant jerks that are the prince's.

"Mom you know how much I dislike them, so why do you always try to get me to get their attention" I say, saying this for the millionth time since the prince's started to look for their future partner.

"Because son, think of how much better we would live if you get married to either one of them. As well as all the influence you can on them as on what to do to better this kingdom" my mom said, the same comeback as always.

"The problem is them, not the kingdom and you know how much I would love for us to live better, but I will not marry some self-absorbed, arrogant prick" I said, my voice going soft in the beginning, but ending up with venom lacing through the words.

"Fine, but at least consider it, please" she said in a soft tone. I just nodded and gave her a small smile, but we both knew that would never happen.

I stood up and left the house after saying goodbye to my mother and grabbing a tank top for a sweat rag and hanging it onto the front of my shorts. Days like these I have to carry something around to gather up all the mustered up sweat on my face and body. At the same time it feels to feel all the sweat dripping down, letting me know of all the hard work done that day. I grab two of the buckets laying down across the floor in front of the house and make my way towards the lake.

* * *

Making way back towards the house is getting a bit harder since all the villagers think it's a good idea to just crowd certain spots, no doubt in my mind what it's all about. As I walk down the street I can see people staring at one certain spot and I just roll my eyes, already knowing what all the commotion was about. its like a pack of wild pigeons fighting over the last two pieces of bread crumbs. It's not that I can blame them though, considering that they could essentially become the next ruler of this barren kingdom. All I know is that if it was up to me, this kingdom would be prosperous and gleaming with joy, colors everywhere, houses nicely built, and best of all, no hunger on any street corner.

Once I reach a small opening for me to be able to walk through, I speed up a bit, not wanting to stay there for long, as well as the fact that i still have at least three more buckets to fill before having this part of the day completed. Suddenly there were more people starting to get in my way so I struggled getting through until they fixed it for by making this the most embarrassing moment of my life.

I was pushed towards the center of all the commotion, causing me to trip and crash towards the pavement, dragging down both prince's with me and a wave of water that covered all three of us from head to toe. I landed straight dab in the middle of the two, facing the pavement, while they both had their backs to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see the ground was soaking wet. Fuck, now I have to do all this shit again just because people can't keep still when those two idiots are around. I let out a sigh and push myself off the ground with my palms to the floor. As soon as I stand up i'm met with two fuming prince's, lord help me on this day, was all I could think of right now.

Though when they first see me their expressions grow soft, well that's weird. Normally they would be having whoever did that to them on the floor with all their screaming. Unless that is that they actually like the person, and if that's the case then just kill me now.

Its been like two minutes of them just standing there, practically drooling over me, which you don't see very often from a prince, actually you never see that. Guess i'm affecting them more that in thought possible, and others as well. I can feel all of the people's glares at me, knowing that now stand no chance because of me, but little do they know that they still do since I would never in a million years say to yes to marrying one of these idiots.

I can see their eyes roam my body, along with all the other people surrounding the area. Who can blame them really, but it doesn't get any easier to stand. I finally decide that this is just getting annoying so I pick up the buckets lying on the ground, but just as I'm about to walk away two voices stop me, to which I only roll my eyes at.

"Hey" both Kendall and Jett say at the same time, though their voices not filled with rage, just curiosity, probably about who I am since I didn't even say sorry after the incident that just occurred. I know I should've probably said it, but I don't specifically care about the Royal family, so if it was up to they would just stand there and let me walk way. I turn around to face them and almost burst out into a fit of laughter at how ridiculous they look. Both their clothes are covered in dirt, along with their faces, and their hair is priceless, all filled with mud, covering their faces with their dampness.

They both wipe their faces and remove the hair that covered their faces, probably trying to clear their view a little. Maybe that's why they were just staring at me, probably seeing something that wasn't there. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at how ridiculous they looked.

"Yes" I say as they finish tidying themselves up though they didn't look that much better if I do say so myself.

"Whats your name" Jett said, as he sent me a smirk and a wink. HA! Like I would ever fall for that, does he seriously think I'm a dumbass anybody who would just throw myself at him, well if he did then he has another thing coming.

"Umm, that's none of your business" I say with the same smirk plastered to my face. I heard a few people gasp as well as seeing Jetts smirk falter and a smirk form on Kendall's face, wow it's like you kill one and then the other one attacks.

"How about you tell me then" Kendall says. I roll my eyes and drop my buckets to the floor to be able to cross my arms over my chest.

"Now why on gods green earth would I do that" I say in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well maybe cause I am the Prince of Leriath and something extremely awesome will happen if you do" Kendall says, can they seriously not take a hint I mean it doesn't take Sherlock to figure out that I'm not interested.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be" I say.

"That would be you becoming my lovely fiance'" Jett says, as he takes a step forward.

"No, you would be my fiance'" Kendall says, stepping forward as well. The villagers start to stare at me, probably waiting for me to pick one of the two prince's, well what a surprise they'll get. I was getting ready to respond when a voice sounding oddly familiar stopped me.

"James what's happening here" I hear my mother say from behind me. She has a confused expression on her face, not like I could blame her considering the situation standing before her eyes.

"Oh, nothing mom, just the fact that these two prince's both asked me to marry them" I said, my voice clearly showing how bored I was with this conversation.

"James' mom if please, I would love to take your son's hand in marriage if you allow it" Jett said, as he looked towards where my mother was standing.

"No no, I am the one who would like to take your son's hand in marriage" Kendall says as he stepped towards my mother. My moms expression already told me that there was no getting out of this one. This was the only chance that we had to live a better life, but did this seriously have to be the only way. My mom gave me a knowing look that said you better say yes or else.

" So who do you pick James" my mom said while glancing over at me. Both Kendall and Jett walked over to me, standing right in front of me.

I swear these Royals will be the death of me!

_**The End~**_

_**So what did you guys think of this chapter. It took me about 2 hours to get this done though there still might be some errors here and there. What do you guys think of the plot so far? Should I continue it? Also who should James pick to get married with? Kendall or Jett? Or should he just deny all of it despite his mother's warning?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Hello there peeps; there are certain explanations for why this took so long. They are simply that this chapter was so long, so it obviously took me a while to write while still doing my best at school and stuff. Honestly, there is only one reason why this is here right now. And that reason is a girl. But not just any girl, the most amazing girl I have ever met! You know who you are… ;)**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! YOU ARE LIKE THE BEST FRIEND EVER. YOU ARE JUST AMAZING AT EVERYTHING, WRITING AND ALL. THIS GIRL CAN SERIOUSLY WRITE, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK OUT HER STUFF! THIS IS CONSIDERED YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE DONE! ;)**_

_**I HOPE YOU ARE HAVING AN AWESOME DAY AND CONGRATS ON TURNING SO OLD! OKAY, YOU KNOW I'M JUST KIDDING RIGHT? RIGHT? CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE CHAPTER, SINCE IT WAS ALL DEDICATED TO YOU. ;)**_

_**Royals~ Chapter 2**_

_**James' POV:**_

"So, who do you pick James?" My mom says, sending me a knowing glare.

At this point in time I'm sure my mother knows that I hate both of the candidates fighting over my body. I would say heart, but I, along with the rest of the villagers, know that the only reason they picked me was because of my looks.

If it was anybody else that I had actually gotten the pleasure of calling my friend, that would've asked me, I probably would've said yes. But considering my options, I think it would be easier to just do what my heart tells me.

No matter what kind of trouble I might get into. No matter how much of a scandal I would cause. I will pick the one who suits me the most.

"I choose…" I start out, trying to gather up as much suspense as possible. I can feel the intense gaze of everyone in the village; breaths being held in. Not only that, but I can also see the hope in both of the princes' eyes. I know they are all just waiting for me to choose one, maybe even both, but I want to make sure they understand what I have to say next.

"None", is what escapes my mouth as soon as it opens up. It comes out smooth, no trace of regret hidden somewhere throughout the word. No way to prove that I was bluffing. What I said was just the cold hard truth.

Soon enough I hear the entire crowd burst into gasp's, all the _"oh my god's"_, and specially all of those _"Is he seriously denying a prince?"_. It actually baffled me how many people thought I would just say yes because they were of the royal bloodline. It's clear that they don't know me well; anyone that had even an ounce of knowledge about me would've known my response from the start.

"What?!" was what really broke through all the whispering. Everyone turned to face the two princes', whose faces were red with anger, as well as clear embarrassment.

From their reaction I could tell that they were expecting me to be one of those obsessed villagers who worshiped the ground they walked on. If only they knew that I had a hatred for them that grew way beyond the outer core of my heart, but deep within my veins, all the way to the very center.

It traveled throughout my body until every single cell knew of the anger and the hatred for them. It made sure to not leave a speck of admiration or respect for either. My body was fully cleansed of this when I was young; it only grew stronger as the years went by.

I glanced at my mother and was met with a disappointed shake of the head, this being the way she always let me know when she thought I had made an irrational decision. I looked her straight in the eyes and nodded, letting her know that this was my decision to make not hers. No matter what she thought, I would not let her influence my decisions like she has in the past.

"What do you mean none?" Kendall and Jett both said at the same time. I could see that they needed a reality check, soon I might add. They need to come down from their pedestal and realize all of the issues that we, 'peasants', are going through. Life isn't all fun and games like they would like to believe.

All their life they've been treated like kings, which is okay everyone once in a while, but soon they have to start acting like kings as well. They need to grow up and see the struggle that everyone is going through at the moment. Just thinking about it made my blood boil.

"Oh come on, it doesn't take a genius to figure out", I clearly state. I cross my arms over my chest and let a small smirk play on my lips, teasing them was just too much fun. Not to mention the look on their faces! Wow, those were priceless. I'll have to keep this day in mind whenever I'm not in the mood, this will sure lighten things up.

They, along with everyone else surrounding us, look at me with a face full of shock. I can tell that this was not the way they planned things, but hey, at least they can learn from this experience. It teaches them that you can't always get what you want, or more specifically, _who_ you want.

"How the hell can you deny someone with a face like _this_?" Jett says as he gestures towards his face with his hands. I roll my eyes and continue to stand still, not wanting to be chased by these two idiots; might as well settle it here and now.

"The same way I denied a face like his", I said as I pointed to Kendall. Jett sent me an awful glare that I easily ignored considering I never cared for his approval anyways.

"Did you just compare to that self-absorbed jerk", Kendall said as he raised his eyebrow suspiciously. At this point all I think about was taking a gun and shooting myself. It's like they want me to label them as idiots. They had a perfect chance to prove me wrong today, but as you can see, people never change.

"Yes I did, you have a problem with that?" I say, not caring how rude I sounded. They will not hear me in any other tone of voice when talking to me until they fix everything that they destroyed, starting with the village.

"Well, yes I do, considering we're nothing alike" Kendall says, clearly disapproving of what I just said, though doing nothing to prove me otherwise. Just because you say doesn't mean that it's true. If life worked that way I would say I as rich, but as you can see, it doesn't.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you prove me otherwise" I say, hoping that my words will ignite a passion in both of them; a passion to fix the kingdom in order to gain my hand in marriage.

I know it's wrong to deceive them like this, making them think that I will truly be able to say yes, but the truth is, I can only pick one. This means that both of them will fix the kingdom, but in the end, one will have no one to share it with. This is what troubles me the most because there is always the fact that the one who ends up without me can take out their revenge on the village.

I really don't think that the good, idiot I may add, people of the kingdom should suffer for my mistake. No matter how much I despise these people for their idiocy, I still don't have the heart to let them suffer, much less from one of the princes' wrath formed out of unrequited love.

"Hey, what about me, how do I prove that I'm worthy of your hand in marriage?" Jett cuts it, obviously still wanting to have a chance with me. It would've been much easier with just one prince doing all the fixing, but now I'm going to have two in my hands.

Going it over in my head again, do I really want to make this 'competition' over who gets to take my hand in marriage? This could end up hurting many people in the process. _But_, it also has the possibility to be one of my brightest ideas yet. I guess it's now or never, right? Taking in a deep breath, I prepare myself for one of the most drastic decisions I have ever made.

"How about you both show me how good of a king you can become? The one that shows the most changes and appeals the most towards the villagers can rightfully take my hand in marriage" I say, completing the sentence that will change the outlook of the kingdom.

When I'm done with my suggestion there is an empty silence that fills the air. I can see both of the princes' amused expressions, still trying to decide on whether or not to accept the challenge. I honestly don't know what they should do. Hopefully they don't feel like going through all of the trouble of fixing an entire kingdom for only one person.

"Well, what do you say boys? Do you accept the challenge?" I say, enticing them to consent, even though I wasn't sure of this at first. Knowing them and how incredibly idle they are though, I'm sure the-

"I accept!" Both of the princes' yell out at the same time, clearly not wanting to be taken as incompetent to the other. I should've known that matching them up against each other would only result in them taking it head on harder than thought possible.

"I therefore declare the duel for my hand in marriage begins tomorrow; whatever time suits you, though the sooner the better" I said, giving them a hint as to when they should begin. All I knew was that the sooner they fixed the kingdom, the sooner this would be over.

With that said I picked up my fallen buckets and left to go fill them up again, but not before sending both prince's a wink while strutting away. I didn't even have to turn around to know that their eyes were focused on my curves; I could feel their stare burn a hole into my skin. I guess something's never change…

_***Line Break***_

I can feel the rays of the sun behind my eyelids; this being the first time this has happened for a while. I feel a smile tug at the corners of my mouth, not being able to resist it; I let it devour me full on. It felt refreshing to wake up with a smile plastered on my face for once.

The sun keeps illuminating the house; I can tell because the atmosphere feels warmer than usual. Normally I would have to stack blankets on top of each other to get this warm, but today it was reached through a natural force.

Now that I think about it, how is this even possible? The small little cottage barely has enough room to move around, so there definitely wasn't enough room for a window to fit in anywhere. Because of this, I haven't felt the sun wake me up in a long time; 13 years to be exact.

I let my eyes flutter open, clamping shut again from the brightness of the sun. Behind my eyelids I saw different shapes and colors; all forms of hallucinations caused by the intense gaze of the sun. I lifted my hand up to cover my eyes from the brightness, bringing a bit of shade to my pupils. For a moment I felt light-headed, but decided I had to get to the bottom of this; whatever this was.

Slowly, I let my eyes open; testing the waters before allowing them to fully pull apart. As soon as they catch a tiny glimpse of the scene before me, they go wide; there were no words to describe what I awoke to. Not only was I flabbergasted, but it seems as if my mother took a penchant to it before I even had a chance to see it for myself.

There, lying down on a snow-white comforter was none other than my mother. Her face, free from all worries and wrinkles, glowing in a way I haven't seen for years. Something uncanny is definitely going on around here… and I plan on getting to the bottom of it!

The more I look around the room, the more unrealistic it all seems; like a house built up out of dreams. From the crème tone of the walls, to the shiny wooden floor; not a single indent in sight. I don't even notice my dropped jaw until I feel a gust of wind enter my mouth. The taste that touches my lips make my taste buds come to life; the tingling feeling in my mouth becoming too much, meaning my mouth has started to water.

"Mom" I whisper loud enough for her to hear. Apparently not loud enough though because she continues to lie still on the couch.

"Mom!" I say, this time louder than the last. Her head whips up and she stares at me, not the usual dull eyes, but these being more bright and sparkling. Seriously, what the hell is going on?

"Yes James?" My mom replies nonchalantly, as if me waking up to this is the most natural thing in the world. As if her lying on a couch isn't a rare occurrence. Then to act is if everything were natural when everything clearly isn't.

"What the hell is all of this?!" I bellow out at the top of my lungs, startling my mother with my tone. Her eyes widen at how I used such a tone on her, my tone never being anything but mellow when talking to her.

"Young man, how dare speak to your mother like that?!" My mother said, her voice matching mine in intensity. I could tell by her stern glare that I had some apologizing to do.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just that I got really frustrated by all of this-", I gesture towards all of the new, expensive looking items "and I didn't know what was going on." After I finish my explanation her face softens and she gestures for me to come join her.

I stand up, only to become even more amazed by how smooth the floor felt; being used to rough, splinter filled floors, this is truly mesmerizing. I felt like I was walking on water as I glided across the room and make my way towards my mother.

When I reach the couch I slowly let my fingers run over it the yielding material. I let my eyes close and picture myself up in the sky, allowing my fingers to graze over the cotton like material of the clouds.

It gets better as I let my body collapse down onto the supple piece of furniture, only to feel like I'm on cloud nine by how cozy the couch makes me feel. The way it's warmth travels throughout my body, along with the spongy material, makes it so I never want to live another day if I have to get up from this pure bliss.

"James", I hear my mother say tenderly, obviously enjoying the feeling of the furniture as well.

"Hmm" Is the sound that escapes my parted lips; my body too focused on how relaxed it feels to form coherent words at the moment. At this point I couldn't care less about how this happened, or more specifically _who_ made this happen, because I was too lost in the velvety feeling of the material to even notice the footsteps approaching me. Honestly, there could've been an earthquake happening and I wouldn't notice, so it didn't surprise me that it wasn't until a familiar, almost cocky, voice started to speak that I was jolted awake.

"Well, well, well, looks like somebody's enjoying this gift a little too much" I heard a voice, almost distant, say. My body stiffened as I knew the owner of the voice, and let me tell you, I wasn't the least bit surprised.

I guess you could say it was from the way I saw the prince look at me yesterday, but it should've been obvious from the very beginning that it was one of the two. I mean come on lets face it, they aren't going to win my hand in marriage by just lying around all day.

As soon as my eyes open they are met with a rather sweet surprise. I have to say, Jett really outdid himself with this one. Standing there in a black and white suit was the prince himself. Not only did he clean himself up nicely, but he also had a bouquet of red and white roses in one hand, along with a box of the most expensive looking chocolates in the other.

The roses were held together by a delicate looking fabric in the shape of a ribbon; a golden gleam reflecting from it. A card on top of the bouquet captured my attention, the way it gleamed piqued my interest. While the chocolates were in a cardboard case, a silvery-red inscription along the top of the box.

_'For the most beautiful soul in existence'_

I could tell by looking at the gifts that they weren't from Leriath; they were far too rare to be seen here. The roses looked soft and delicate, picked straight out of a garden. The chocolates freshly handmade, delivered just for me, at least I hope that they are for me.

"I guess you can say that" I say, trying not to be too obvious about how much I was really enjoying all this luxury. In the inside my heart was having a fuzzy feeling, something I never experienced, far less for the prince. The fact that he went through so much trouble to prove his worth to me stirred up feelings that weren't there before, feelings I never wanted in the first place.

The fact that the prince has stirred up these feelings honestly made me terrified. I mean, if he could do that with just a bouquet of roses and a couple of chocolates then I don't even want to know what would happen to my heart if he did something as extravagant as say, take me on a sweet romantic honeymoon.

Not only did the thought petrify me, but it also made me less anxious to see what the other prince has done for me. I really didn't want to deal with the issue of falling for them both, it would throw my whole 'villagers are idiots' rant to waste.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Jett said as he gradually walked closer to me, taking step by step until we were face to face. Through the supercilious façade I could detect the hint of trepidation in his eyes, leaving me with a soft spot for the dork. I found it arduous to believe how cute I thought he was being.

It somehow warmed my heart that he thought so much of my opinion, my mind not remembering that he met less than 24 hours ago. Maybe it was because this was a new side of him; my heart seeming to open it to it more. Though, the thought of warming to up to the prince still revolked me, it was leisurely fading away and forming into a sort of wanting.

"I don't know. I have only gotten the pleasure of exploring the floor and this couch", I said as I stand up to meet his gaze head on.

"Well, this is all yours, so take your time" Jett said as he gestured towards the entire house. I loved the idea of all of this being mine, but something inside me stopped me from jumping into his arms and saying yes to him immediately. Maybe it was the fact that I was yet to see what Kendall has planned.

"I plan to do so" I say, "So what are those that you are holding?" I ask while pointing towards the items in his hands.

"These? Oh nothing, just a little gift for you" Jett said, playing it off as nothing. I could see through the charade, he was dying for me to just take him now. He must be in a surprise now as I just grab the gifts and strut away.

I didn't feel the need to explain myself considering he did tell me to explore and that the gifts were for me. Sure I could've said thank you, but I didn't exactly feel like it would throw him off. This however, probably left him baffled, something that I found hilarious.

_***Line Break***_

As I finished exploring the last inch of my house, still can't get used to saying it, I found myself more excited than before. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. All of the expensive and valuable items and pieces of furniture gathered up and placed into this one, almost mini, palace.

I didn't get a chance to fully see through my gifts because as soon as I entered my bedroom I was flabbergasted. There were no words to describe the amazing details that were input into this room. From the way the door said _"James' Bedroom",_ to the way the room was made to fit my style perfectly.

I immediately threw myself onto my bed. Fuck, was this comfortable or what? I laid my gifts next to me, them not having as big of importance now that I have seen it all. They can be looked at after I finish falling from cloud nine once again. This bed was apparently made from the same material as the couch in the living room because I felt like I was on cloud nine all over again, high on material I guess.

The sheets that covered the mattress being as soft as a cotton ball, but also not as itchy as I thought it would be. I closed my eyes and let my body feel the peace and relaxation as I lay there. I never would've thought that the prince could have such good taste in material, having everything done for him and all.

I pushed myself back up to glance around the_ master_ bedroom to see that I was absolutely in love with the place already. All around the room were things like video games, a mini fridge, 2 flat screened TV's, bean bags…anything you could ever think of was all right there, right before my eyes.

Soon I found myself in the bathroom, anxious to see what surprises await there. One surprise being the hope that warm water has finally made its way over to this part of the village. It would be a miracle if that were the case.

I stripped myself bare and pushed the delicate material used as curtains for the bath tub to the side. As soon as they were out of the way I turned on the faucet, something new to me, and found the water scorching. I cursed out loud as the water touched my bare skin, practically ripping off my bare flesh. I pulled back my burnt hand and blew on it to try to make the boiling sensation on my skin settle. Soon after it did I made a careful movement towards the knob to try again for my just right water setting.

I had no idea what to do so I turned the knob backwards almost all the way. This time as I put a finger into the stream flowing out of the faucet I felt like I was in a rainstorm butt naked. I had never felt this freezing sensation before; not even the lake water was this ice-cold.

I then turned the knob a perfect way between the hot and cold settings, though being too scared to try it with my bare skin I tried it with a towel first. After I deemed the towel damp enough I pulled it back and gently squeezed it, this made it so the towel produced the warm liquid it had soaked up.

I sighed in relief and threw the towel to the floor. Slowly I entered the tub filled with the water and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I found the water not too scalding or too freezing.

I relished in the sensation of the perfectly heated water and sank down to the bottom, lying down in the tub; it being large enough to hold up to five people. I closed my eyes briefly, but soon remembered my mom being out there with Jett; her time probably being spent listening to Jett sweet talk her, her probably enjoying it.

I opened my eyes and stood up, changing the settings from bathing mode to showering mode. The water immediately appeared from shower head and launched itself onto my body, head first then running down my body. I closed my eyes at the intensity of the water hitting my body like rain to a pavement.

After making sure my body was moist I grabbed the bar of soap sitting on a little built in stand that consisted of soap, many a loofa and hair products. I chuckled at the fact that Jett had the same exact brand of hair products inserted into the mix.

I diverted my attention to one of the many loofas hanging off of the rack and picked one at random. After scrubbing it down with the soap I began to run it over my body, smooth strokes going over every muscle. I wanted to make sure I was looking presentable when heading over to see what Kendall had done for his part of the competition. Though at this point, it must be something truly extravagant if he wants to win my vote over who the winner is.

Once my body was fully covered in soap I stepped into the range of the shower head and let the water droplets hang onto my skin, washing away all the dirt, along with the soap, down the drain. For a moment it felt so relaxing that I almost let myself drop to the floor. If it wasn't for the fact that the water intensified its force I would've most likely ended up with a heavy bruise on various parts of my body.

I soon went to find the hair products standing still on the rack. I looked through all the products and decided to stay with my own _'Cuda'_ instead of changing it to something like_ 'Manda'_ or _'Pashina'_, not having heard anything about these brands made it clear to steer clear of those.

I found the _'Cuda'_ shampoo then squirted a fairly good amount of the substance into my hands before bringing it up to my hair and stating to scrub. The substance felt the same as always, smooth and slimy. Somehow though, that didn't have an effect on my taste of it. I still thought it made the best hair moisturizer, along with the fact that it made it as smooth as a baby's butt.

After scrubbing my scalp thoroughly, I let the water wash away the soap that had formed in my hair. Then afterwards taking the_ 'Cuda'_ conditioner and applying it to my hair smoothly; not wanting to miss any stop.

I found myself staring into a mirror after turning the shower off and stepping out to face the sink, wrapping a towel around my waist in the process. I looked inside the cabinet hidden behind the mirror and found my lucky comb along with a new shaving kit, which I needed to use _badly_. Sure I looked sexy either way, but as I said before, I needed to make myself neat and tidy for the second prince that awaits me.

Finishing off my shaving I turn the faucet on and wash away the excess hair from the razor. It washed down the drain along with the res of the hair that had been previously shaved off.

I looked up to see my hair wasn't in a condition considered perfect, or at least to me it wasn't. I reached for my lucky comb and began to comb my hair until it fit the style I wanted. It was laid back up front, but still pushed forward in the back, making it so it looked like a ramp. I sent myself a dazzling Diamond Smile and chuckled before exiting the bathroom.

I looked through all of my drawers until I decided I would wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that hugged my waist and ass so tight, it looked like they were painted onto my skin. Along with those I chose a white V-neck that had been the first thing in my hand when sticking it inside one of the drawers. Luckily for me it fit me tight enough to show off my muscles and pecks, which matched perfectly with my irresistible washboard abs. I didn't want to search too much so I just decided on some black Vans that were sure to match what I was wearing.

I looked at myself one more time in my full body mirror and decided that enough was enough, and that my mother was probably waiting for me by now, which is_ not_ a good thing.

I quickly exited my room and made my way back to the living room to find my mom and Jett having a nice conversation by the sounds of it. Laughter was echoing all around the room from how hard they were doing just that.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I made myself know. Both of them turned to look at me and I have to say, I wasn't exactly surprised. Each one of the faces staring at me looked amused, along with a bunch of lust in Jett's face, which is to be expected of course. He looked like he was ready to devour me right here, right now, in front of my mother and all.

I must say, I felt extremely flattered, but I knew that it wouldn't happen because that's just how things worked around here for now. I tease both princes' with my body and they sit there waiting for me, like a dog waiting for their treat.

I raised my eyebrow expectantly, but it seemed as if they had become mute from the moment I walked in. I decided to shrug it off and head towards the main door, making sure to strut my hips along the way.

"Where are you going?!" was what caught my attention while heading towards the door. I turned to see an infuriated Jett, along with a still stunned mother.

"Umm, I was going to check what Kendall has done, that way this stupid competition can be over" I said, not missing a beat in my explanation. Did he honestly think I would succumb to his every wish now that he made some adjustments to where I live? Well jokes on him.

"I doubt whatever he does is going to woo you as much as this" Jett said, a smirk forming on his lips. I rolled my eyes and continued to turn the doorknob for the door.

Once outside there weren't any words that could escape past my lips. I couldn't even form a coherent thought from what I was seeing. Once I did though, it wasn't what I expected.

"Oh my god"

_**The End~**_

_**So, did you guys like the chapter? Did you like the chapter Inky? It took me so long to write, and I wrote this at 12 am until like one, well most of the ending anyways. It may have a few mistakes here and there, but there's only so much you can do at 1 am. :P**_

_**So what do you guys predict Kendall did as his surprise? Do you guys like what Jett did for his surprise? Should James even bother to really search into Kendall's gift or should he just stick with Jett? I need to know what you guys think!**_

_**P.S. I would've included Kendall's gift but this chapter is already past 5,000 words so, that wasn't happening. I just decided to split the gifts into two chapters. Chapter 4 being the chapter that the decision is made…or not, Lol. ;)**_

_**Also, I also had a question for you guys. Would you like it better if I made shorter chapters, but updated more frequently, or just made long chapters that are a bit more separated from each other in the form of updates? Leave it in a review or you can just PM me, it's all good. ;)**_

_**Can't wait to hear you guys' thoughts on the chapter. Until next time… ;) Surely soon!**_


End file.
